


one of my names

by OfShoesAndShips



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, i had an idea and couldn't let go of it, it's crack but also it's the root of a verse i am greatly invested in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfShoesAndShips/pseuds/OfShoesAndShips
Summary: A detective meets with the wrong sister.





	

There is, somewhere, a cafe in London.

At a table by the window, a tall, straight-backed lady sits. She is neat, sensible, put-together. Her companion, a small man with a moustache, notes this with approval. Her hair is long and blonde and curls easily out from under a red cloche hat that her companion notes is a little out of keeping with her apparent style.

“My sister would have approved of it,” she says. England is thick in her accent, but there is a little Australian still caught on her vowels for those who listen close.

“Would have?” he asks.

“She died, when we were children. Murdered, by a man with some ludicrous notion that he was an Egyptian king.” She cannot help the words. They tumble out of her. She tells of how the man had killed himself soon after, how she and her parents left for London and never came back. Of how, today, in the cafe with this man, she knows what she must do to bury her dead.

“It is an admirable plan, mademoiselle,” he says, but she cannot, now her decision is made, bear to stay another second. She stands up and begins to walk away.

“Should you need my help, Mademoiselle Fisher-” he starts, and she stops, looks back at him.

“I am flattered, monsieur, but I can find my own way. And I – I can’t have that name any more. It’s,” she pauses. Remembers the maiden name her mother took back when her father left. “It’s Marple. Jane Marple.”

She leaves, and they never meet again.


End file.
